Surprise Well, Not Really
by TheDiscoDolphin
Summary: Gwen knows something's going on between Merlin and Arthur, she just doesn't know what. Rated M for implied sexual actions.


They've been dating for months now. I've known it all along. It was easy to tell when Arthur actually genuinely smiled and Merlin looked at me. Those untrusting eyes. I knew from the moment that he decided to challenge his queen that something had changed in his spirit, in his attitude. He had challenged Arthur when they met, but that was different. He did not know that Arthur was of royal blood when he challenged him. He was new in Camelot. We both stood on the same social class. He was put into the stocks after he had challenged the young prince. Arthur was indeed a "prat" (as Merlin calls him). He may still be one, at that.

I had no doubts when I saw the Once and Future King smile at Merlin more fondly one night than others before it. My husband smiled at his servant, his bright teeth shining in the light. He seemed genuinely happy, but it was not directed at his queen. The one he was to love and cherish 'til the day he or she died. He had betrayed me! He was seeing someone behind my back. Tonight is the night, I shall confront both of them. Those scoundrels.

Tonight was the night. Gaius was out catching herbs and then spending the night with a friend- a LADY friend. Merlin shivered at the thought. He loved the man like a father, but that did not mean he wanted to think about his sexual relations.

Knock knock. Merlin smiled as his heart raced, that was Arthur. _His _Arthur. A jolt of electricity ran through him as he began to think of what they were to be doing tonight. He also couldn't help the blush at the thought. He ran to the door, fumbling on the steps one (okay, _maybe_ twice). He opened the door and there he stood.

"What brings you to my chambers, sire?" Merlin teased, knowing full well what the king was doing outside of his chambers.

"You fool! You forgot to polish my armor for the tournament tomorrow!" Arthur acted upset, holding up his armor-which they both knew was perfectly polished.

"Come in, my king." Merlin stepped aside, allowing the king to walk into his chambers.

Arthur nodded, then stepped into the chambers, waiting to hear the tiny click sound of the door closing. When he finally heard that the door closed, he pressed his fool of a manservant against the door, pressing his lips fully upon Merlin's.

"Ugh! Merlin! I have been thinking about this all day! I even had sex with Guinevere this morning just thinking about tonight." The king moved his mouth from Merlin's lips to his neck, a small moan escaped his lips.

Arthur proceeded in successfully seducing Merlin by slowly removing the shirt which was hiding Merlin's chest from the king. The noble smiled at the thought of touching his servant's bare chest. He could barely contain himself when he thought of the small, dark hairs that must cover the chest he longed to touch. It was a matter of minutes before he was given permission to see the site he longed to see for years now. In a few minutes, the king would be in front of his servant, who stood stark naked.

"Now, now. What would a servant normally do for their king?" Arthur's lips formed into a smirk, circling his servant.

Merlin, who knew this game well, smirked back at his king. "Anything that would please him, my lord."

"Well out there, I am your king, but in here, you're my king." Arthur smirked and got down on his knees in front of his servant.

Guinevere arrived at her and Arthur's door; she walked in and found herself to be alone. Specifically without a certain blonde man. She thought of only one other place where he could possible be. Enraged, she stalked to the court physician's chambers.

"Ahhh! Arthur!" The midnight-black haired boy's mouth defied him. The king's mouth was definitely talented.

More talented doing the job it was doing now than speaking to his subjects like he was earlier today. Arthur smirked up at the other man as his name rolled easily off of his tongue and the same man's fingers curled up in his own blonde hair.

She couldn't believe it! Her husband was doing adulterous activities. He had been doing adulterous activities for months now. She knew it, but she still had some hope that she had been wrong.

Merlin was screaming her husband's name. Over and over again. She was beyond upset when she heard the longest scream yet. She barged into the room and found both her husband and his manservant on the floor. The blonde being filled by the other man, writhing from the immense amount of pleasure and pain he was feeling at the same time.

For some reason when she saw them, she was no longer upset, but she felt her body heat as she watched the scene in front of her unfold.

Several hours later, two men and a woman lay in a tangle of limbs and sheets. All three beings had smiles plastered on their faces. All three were out of breath.

The woman was the first to speak.

"Wow!" breath. "That was..." breath. "Amazing!"

The raven-haired man was the next to speak, "So my queen isn't upset by her husband's actions?"

The queen smiled, "No, of course not. As long as you allow me to join in all of your encounters."

The king smiled down at the man and woman he loved very much. "Maybe next time we can enjoy these activities in the royal chambers."

The raven-haired man smiled and ran his hand up and down the king's legs, smirking up at the blonde. "Round two?"

The blonde smiled and attacked the other man as his arousal became prominent once again. The queen giggled as she watched her two men pleasure each other. She was now the lover of two men-every girl's fantasy. Especially one where one of the men was a king.


End file.
